When Life meets Death, problems occur!
by Neji-kun-naruto
Summary: When a young girl exorcist moves to Japan to find her cousin, she finds out that there is more to it then meets the eyes of her so called...'friends'.
1. Chapter 1

**N.K.N-Okay, so I started to think about making an xxxHoLiC story which I am going to make...right now...starting with the profile...:**

**Name:**Kunogi Miwa (Cousins with Himawari-chan)

**Age:**16

**P.O.B:**(Place of Birth) England** (N.K.N-I dunno why, just a random place I thought of.)**

**Occupation:**Student

**Power(s):**Okay, Miwa is half-dead, kinda like my other story, except she has a different job. You know those big purple blobs that go after Watanuki? Well, Miwa's job is to kill them. How she does it? That will be explained in the story...XD

**Appearance**

**-Hair:**Midnight Blue

**-Eyes:**Crimson Red

**Background:**Okay, Miwa could see ghosts since birth, like Watanuki, I think. Her Otou-sama was an exorcist, like Doumeki and taught her how to kill ghosts. It took her about 5 years to master it and she started when she was 4, so now she's 9. During this process, her Otou-sama died of an illness and it was then, she decided she would do some research on her own. Miwa did this because she thought her Otou-sama dying at such a young age was strange. He was only 32. As she searched, she came upon a book that titled, **_"How to tell if you are a ghost? Just read me!"_** Miwa thought it would intresting so she borrowed the book. Miwa began to read from the time she got home, all the way until 1:00 a.m. She was certain an answer would come to her. She began to read through the lines...literally. As the end of the book came near, it said that if someone is debted or working for either an Angel or a Devil, he or she would have a certain age to live until. Finding this out, Miwa asked her Okaa-san if Otou-sama would go out alot. She replied with a short nod. As Miwa grew older and older, 12 years old, Okaa-san had left to do an important buisness trip. Miwa waited for 4 years for her mother to come back. Finally, on the news, a report appeared. It had said that a body was found lying in a forest. It's description was identical to Miwa's Okaa-san. Hearing this, she moved in with her cousin, Himawari chan.

**-Paragraph break: Starting of Story. (A/N: The paragraph break button thingy-me-bobber is like funky so deal with this...)-**

As I walked through the lonely streets of England, carrying my luggage, I waited for the bus to come take me to the Airport, where I will depart England to go to Japan, and meet my cousin, Himawari. Waiting for the bus, I spotted a young boy, about the age of 6. He seemed sad.

"Hello." I said and gave him a warm smile. He just continued to look at me. _'Weird.'_ I though. I waited for about another 15 minutes and finally the bus came. As I climbed in, I also looked back at where the boy was. The only thing left was a puddle of blood. My eyes widened with shock as it hit me. He was a spirit trapped in our world.

"May you wait 10 minutes? I think I have left something at home. It's not very far." I pleaded. He looked at me for a second and nodded suspiciously. I dropped my things on the bus and ran as fast as I could. _'Running in the winter with these running shoes isn't a very good idea.'_ I thought and sighed. As I passed, street by street, I summoned my wand. It was simuliar to Fai from Tsubasa, but it was metalic purple. I passed through a street, but then looked again. The boy was standing there, instead, he was holding his...head.

"You think you can get away with it...GHOST!" As soon as I said that, blood ran down the corner of my lips. _'What the...?'_ I thought. _'This can't be possible! He's...he's...innocent?'_ I thought back to my childhood. Otou-sama had always said that I would bleed if I said something, but it turned out to be the opposite.

The ghost pointed to behind me. A huge blob of purple appeared behind me. I gasped out of shock. I pointed my wand at him and yelled, **"With the power of the Stars, with the light of the Moon, I will make sure you disappear!"** A spell circle automatically drew itself upon me. Purple light shout out of the wand and at the ghost. The ghost exploded and the power of the explosion threw me into a wall. But being half-dead and all, the delight of this power, I turned invisible and disapeared, making sure that when I reappeared, it would be close to the bus.

"What took you so long?" The bus driver grumpily questioned.

"Uhh...I didn't remeber where I put it so It took me awhile to find." I said.

"Fine. Just get in." I got into the bus and a musty smell ran into my nose. I tried to ignore the smell through the whole trip to the airport.

**-At Airport-**

"Okay, finding Flight 28...here it is." I whispered to myself. As I loaded my luggage and went into the gates for the Plane, I looked for the seat I was suppose to sit in on my flight ticket. I seated myself at a spot near the window. As all the passengers piled into the plane, a man who looked like he was in his thirties sat beside me.

"Kombawa-gozaimas." The man said. He smiled.

"Kombawa." I replied. He reminded me of my father. Tears started to appear. _'I haven't seen him since I was 9, 7 years ago.'_ I let the tears roll down my face.

"Umm...is something the matter, miss?" The man said.

I shook my head. I was surprised that he knew english, but hey. The world is full of surprises.

**-End-**

**N.K.N-So that's it! Review and tell me what you think! I NEED TO KNOW! Sorry if the background story was so long!**


	2. My half, becomes whole, again

**N.K.N-So everybody, whoever had read my story, I am back from...school. So...I will now continue on this story...I guess. Make sure you read the first one, but of course you did...RIGHT? Anyways...DO IT or I will send GAARA to kill you...MWAHHAHAHAHAHHA! -cough-**

**

* * *

****-Story start-**

As I slowly made my way to the exit, a feeling had came to me. A feeling. This feeling felt as if it completed my heart. _'Maybe it was that man.'_ I relized that I had forgot to ask him his name. Ah well.

As I gathered my luggage, I spotted a girl with long, curly, brown hair in two pigtails. _'That must be Himwari-chan.'_ I walked to her and asked, "Are you Kunogi Himawari?" I asked politely.

"Hai. Are you...Miwa?" Himawari sounded as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Hai. Did you expect anything more?" I smiled and hugged her.

"I just didn't think that my cousin would have blue hair and red eyes. I thought more of black and blue. Well anyways, let's go!" Himawari pulled me to the taxi.

**

* * *

****-At Yuuko's shop-**

"Watanuki, make me some fish dishes to fit the sake I had just bought!" Yuuko yelled to Watanuki, vacuuming like there was no tomorrow.

"Why? Is there a special occasion?" Watanuki asked, not looking away from his work.

"Himawari-chan is bringing her cousin over to Japan so we can celebrate. It took Himawari-chan 6 months to get her over here." Yuuko said that sounded like a good thing.

"Himawari-chan?" Watanuki went all googly-eyed.

"Yo." Doumeki came into the room with Maru and Moro.

"**AHHHHHHH!** What the hell is he doing here?" Watanuki exclaimed.

"Doumeki-kun is here because he will protect you. You never know if Himawari-chan's cousin brings evil ghost with her." Yuuko explained while sipping from her teacup.

**

* * *

-When Miwa Arrives with Himawari.-**

"Minna! Miwa is here!" Himwari led me to a room with 3 people in it. One boy had black hair and blue eyes, the other also has black hair and dark brown eyes and a woman. The woman seem to be drawing attention to me, like a magnet. She had really long black hair and red eyes.

"Konba wa, minna." I said and waved at them. The Woman slowly got up and walked toward me. I thought she was going to kiss me or something because she stood really close to me.

"Okay! Let the celebration begin!" The woman clapped her hands, while yelling. I had a huge sweatdrop on my forehead.

As we sat down next to the Kotatsu (I think that's how you spell it, if it isn't message me!). Everybody introduced themselves, starting with Yuuko-san.

"I am Ichihara Yuuko, and this is my apprentice, Watanuki Kimihiro." Yuuko pointed toward the boy with black hair and blue eyes.

"And this," Yuuko pointed to the guy with black hair and dark brown eyes. "Is Shizuka Doumeki-kun."

"Hajimemashite? Watashi wa Kunogi Miwa. Douzoyorushiku." I bowwed. (Sp? **AGAIN**?)

"Where do you come from?" Watanuki asked.

"I was born in Igirisu. Demo, watashi wa Nihon-jin desu." I replied, slowly drinking the sake and savouring the taste.

"Oh. So does that mean that you are half British and half Japanese?"

"Hai." I looked at Himawari-chan. She smiled as if it said to go on and tell them about your life. "I was an only child and my father died when I was 9. My mother left me at 12, but I found out that she had been kidnapped and killed." Everybody looked at me with sorrow in their eyes.

"Gomen-nasai." Watanuki said. "I can relate to that by my parents dying when I was at a young age, too." Everybody was silent for a moment until...

"When then, everybody, let's break this sorrow with some **SAKE**!" Yuuko-san yelled loudly, as if we were deaf.

"Sake! Sake!" A black ball with a blue jewel in it's forehead shouted. I looked at it. My left eye started to twitch, I closed my eyes, and my fists were clenched tightly.

"What the hell, **IS THAT THING**!" I yelled and pointed at it.

"Mokona is not a thing, Mokona is Mokona." Mocha, er I mean, Mokona said.

"Hai," I said and faked a smile. "Whatever, it, is." I said that part to myself quietly. As the night passed with bonding, future-do-ings and a whole lot of Sake I thought of how life was going in Japan. It was a totally different culture to me. That night, once we have arrived at Himawari-chan's place, I plopped myself on to the couch.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you that my parents won't be hear until next week. They had to go somwhere. They didn't specifically tell me why or where." Himawari-chan stated.

"That's okay. I don't mind anyway." I thought about it some more. _'It won't be any different anyway. Just the fact that I will be living with someone.' _

"So here is your room. Make yourself feel comfortable and tell me if there is anything wrong." Himawari-chan left the room to go take a shower. I looked around the room. It was plain. A bed in the corner, a desk by the window and such. The room was painted a yellow colour with a hardwood-floor. Nothing out of the normal. I dropped my bags on the floor and jumped on to the bed. _'This is going to be fun.' _I thought sarcastically. _' I still have to study for my art degree.' _

"Alot of you might be thinking, _'A girl with supernatural powers is thinking and really into art. Now how is that possible? They have nothing in common.'_ Well guess what world, I am coming with **ART**!" I shouted. Himawari-chan came bursting into the room.

"Is there something the matter, Miwa-chan?" Himawari-chan's hair was still wet and kept down.

"Iiye. Just expressing my feelings." I simply said.

"Oh. Okay. Do you want to take a shower?"

"Hai. Arigatou."

* * *

**N.K.N-Was that long? I hope so. That's going have to keep you going for awhile. So, HAVE FUN WITH IT! Sayonara, until next time!**


End file.
